


Eltern wissen es am Besten

by TLen



Category: SOKO Stuttgart
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Überraschungsbesuch von Ricos Eltern bringt überraschendes zu Tage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eltern wissen es am Besten

„Superhirn, hast du den Schlü...“ Jo schlug die Tür hastig wieder zu, als nicht etwa, wie erwartet, Rico sondern ein Paar, dass sich dem ersten Eindruck nach in seinen frühen 50ern befand, vor der Wohnungstür stand - schließlich trug er nichts außer seinem guten Aussehen.

„Junger Mann“, ertönte es von der anderen Türseite. „Wir wollten zu unserem Sohn, Rico Sander. Ist er da?“

Jo öffnete die Tür wieder, stellte aber sicher, dass er dahinter verborgen blieb. „Rico kommt bestimmt gleich wieder“, sagte er und sprintete hastig Richtung Bad.

///

„Entschuldigung“, Jo - nun wieder bekleidet - lächelte, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, wo sich die Besucher mittlerweile aufs Sofa gesetzt hatten.. „Ich war gerade unter der Dusche, als Sie klingelten und dachte, es wäre Rico.“

„Glauben Sie mir, junger Mann, ich habe nichts gesehen, was ich nicht schon längst kannte“, erwiderte Ricos Mutter lächelnd. „Aber wo steckt denn nun unser Sohn?“

„Rico musste noch mal ins Präsidium, irgendein Computernotfall, den sie ohne ihn nicht gelöst bekamen“, erklärte Jo.

„Und wer sind Sie, junger Mann?“, fragte Jos Vater. „Wenn ich fragen darf.“

„Jo... äh Joachim Stoll“, antwortete Jo.

„Sehr erfreut.“ Ricos Vater erhob sich und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand. „Ich bin Peter Sander, meine Frau Heike.“ Er deutete auf seine Begleiterin. 

„Sie sind also Ricos Freund“, stellte Frau Sander fest, als sie ebenfalls Jos Hand schüttelte. 

„Wir sind Freunde, ja“, antwortete Jo. 

„Er hat uns noch gar nichts von Ihnen erzählt“, sagte Heike Sander. „Aber keine Bange, für uns ist das absolut okay. Wir freuen uns, dass unser Sohn endlich jemanden gefunden hat.“

„Er erwähnte auch nicht, dass Sie kommen“, erwiderte Jo. „Und ich glaube, Sie verkennen...“

Heike Sander unterbrach ihn lächelnd. „Das konnte er nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, war es ein spontaner Entschluss. Wir waren zum Skifahren in der Schweiz. Die Straßen waren heute so voll, dass wir es eh nicht mehr bis nach Hause geschafft hätten. Da dachten wir, machen wir den kleinen Schlenker nach Stuttgart und besuchen mal wieder unseren Sohn. Gut so, würde ich sagen. Sonst wüssten wir noch immer nichts von Ihrer Existenz.“ 

„Wir hoffen, wir kommen nicht allzu ungelegen“, ergänzte ihr Mann, der sich wieder gesetzt hatte. „Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass unser Sohn nicht mehr allein lebt. Er ist ja immer so verschlossen, besonders was sein Privatleben angeht.“

„Mein Hausboot musste neu gestrichen werden. Rico war so freundlich, mir Asyl zu geben, bis die Farbe trocken und der Geruch verzogen ist“, erklärte Jo.

Das „Ach ihr lebt gar nicht richtig zusammen?“, von Ricos Mutter wurde vom Öffnen der Wohnungstür unterbrochen.

„Rico, du hast Besuch“, rief Jo in Richtung Flur.

///

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch denn nun schon?“, wollte Ricos Vater wissen, nachdem die Begrüßungen   
und Erklärungen über den Grund des unerwarteten Besuches erfolgt waren und man sich mit etwas zu Trinken in der Hand gesetzt hatte. Da Ricos Eltern auf dem Sofa saßen und Rico sich im einzigen Sessel niedergelassen hatte, setzte sich Jo auf die Armlehne des Sessels.

„Seit etwa zwei Jahren, seit Rico bei uns angefangen hat“, antwortete er.

„Ach, Sie sind auch bei der Polizei?“, fragte Ricos Mutter. „Na die Mehrheit der Beziehungen soll ja heutigentags am Arbeitsplatz geschlossen werden. Das liest man ja immer wieder.“

„Und eure Chefs haben keine Probleme damit, dass an der Arbeit private Freundschaften geschlossen werden?“, wollte Herr Sander wissen.

„Nö, die sind ganz cool“, antwortete Jo. 

„Das möchte ja auch sein, wir leben schließlich im 21. Jahrhundert“, bemerkte Frau Sander. „Aber meint ihr nicht, dass ihr nach so einer langen Zeit zusammen ziehen solltet?“

„Zusammen ziehen?“ Rico blickte seine Mutter verständnislos an.

Diese lächelte ihrem Sohn aufmunternd zu. „Du hättest uns aber ruhig mal erzählen können, dass du einen boyfriend – das sagt man heute doch neudeutsch so, oder? – hast. Du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass wir dich so lieben, wie du bist und dich in allem, was du tust, unterstützen? Und dein Jo ist ja nun wirklich nett – und gut aussehend.“ Sie zwinkerte Jo zu.

„Mama, Jo ist nicht mein boyfriend“; erwiderte Rico irritiert. 

„Dann dein Partner, dein Lebensgefährte. Oder was bevorzugt ihr?“ Sie beugte sich vor, als ihr etwas einfiel. „Ihr habt doch nicht etwa heimlich geheiratet?“

„NEIN!“, sagte Rico sofort. „Jo ist nicht...“

„Unseren Segen habt ihr natürlich“; unterbrach sein Vater ihn. „Wir wären nur enttäuscht, wenn ihr uns nicht eingeladen hättet.“

„Wenn ihr irgendwelche Pläne habt, ich helfe euch gern bei der Vorbereitung“, bot Ricos Mutter an.

„Ich werde weder Jo noch sonst jemanden heiraten“, sagte Rico heftig. 

„Nun, ihr seid ja auch noch jung und habt Zeit. Man muss ja nicht gleich zum Standesamt rennen, nicht wahr?“; meinte sein Vater und gähnte. „Nehmt es uns nicht übel, aber die Fahrt war anstrengend. Lasst uns morgen weiter reden, ja?“

„In welchem Hotel wohnt ihr?“, fragte Rico, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wir wollten bei euch übernachten“, kam es von Peter Sander. „Hatten wir das nicht gesagt?“

„Aber... aber ich habe nur ein Einzelbett und auf der Couch..:“, stotterte Rico.

“Die reicht völlig für uns“, warf seine Muter ein. „Lasst euch bloß nicht in eurem Liebesnest von uns stören.“

„Mama, Jo und ich, wir sind nicht.... Jo, sag doch auch mal was!“

Der Angesprochene hatte den Wortwechsel mit sichtlichem Amüsement verfolgt. Jetzt zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich sagen“, erwiderte er. „Deine Eltern haben uns durchschaut.“

„Ich hoffe, deine Eltern sehen das genauso wie wir“, sagte Herr Sander zu Jo.

„Meine Mutter ist gestorben als ich neun war, meinen Vater habe ich nie kennen gelernt“, antwortete Jo.

„Och, das tut uns aber Leid“, sagte Heike Sander hastig und stand auf. „Dann bist du jetzt auch unser Sohn.“ Sie umarmte Jo. „Herzlich willkommen in der Familie:“

Rico war ebenfalls aufgestanden und sagte: „Jo, hilfst du mir bitte, Bettzeug für meine Eltern rauszusuchen.“

///

„Kannst du mir bitte erklären, wieso, um Himmels willen, meine Eltern da drin sitzen und denken, wir wären ein Paar?“, fragte Rico nachdem er die Schlafzimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Was würdest du denken, wenn ein nackter Mann die Tür zur Wohnung deines Sohnes öffnet?“, erwiderte Jo.

„Du hast was?“, fragte Rico entsetzt.

Jo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich stand unter der Dusche und dachte, du hast deinen Schlüssel vergessen“, verteidigte er sich.

„Du gehst jetzt sofort da raus und erklärst ihnen, dass wir kein Paar sind“, forderte Rico. 

„Was denkst du, was ich vor deinem Auftauchen versucht habe?“, konterte Jo. „Sie haben auf mich genauso wenig gehört, wie auf dich.“

///

„Lasst euch durch uns bloß bei nicht stören. Wir haben einen festen Schlaf“, sagte Ricos Mutter als sie ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte. Bevor sie die Tür schloss zwinkerte sie ihnen vielsagend zu.

„Ich fass es nicht, meine Eltern denken nicht nur, ich bin schwul, sie ermuntern mich auch noch geradezu dazu, mit einem Mann zu schlafen“, stöhnte Rico.

“Sieh’s doch positiv“, erwiderte Jo und warf seine Sachen achtlos auf den Boden. Nur mit seinen Shorts bekleidet, schlüpfte er ins Bett. Rico, der sich zuvor im Bad aus- und einen Pyjama angezogen hatte, rutschte so weit es ging an die Wandseite heran. „Viele schwule Jungs wären froh, wenn sie so verständnisvolle Eltern hätten.“

„Bist du’s denn nun eigentlich?“, fragte Jo, nachdem er das Licht ausgemacht hatte. Mangels einer besseren Idee – Rico hatte keine Luftmatratze, Schlafsack oder ähnliches, mit dem man auf dem Boden ein Lager hätte bereiten können und seine einzige zusätzliche Bettdecke brauchten seine Eltern – hatten sie beschlossen, die Nacht gemeinsam im Bett zu verbringen. 

„Was?“, fragte Rico zurück.

„Na schwul.“

„Ja... nein... ich weiß nicht“, antwortete Rico zögernd. 

„Na in deinem Alter sollte man das aber langsam wissen“, sagte Jo.

„Ja, ja ich denke schon“, kam die zögernde Antwort.

„Du hattest noch nie etwas mit einem Mann, stimmt’s?, fragte Jo. „Und mit einer Frau auch nicht?“

„Ja“, kam es leise zurück.

„Und mit wem hättest du lieber Sex? Ich meine, wer turnt dich an? Selbst dein Computerhirn muss doch mal sexuelle Fantasien haben.“

Ein tiefer Seufzer, dann die Antwort. „Männer.“

„Und da ist überhaupt nichts Schlimmes dabei. Das ist kein Grund, sich zu schämen und schon gar keiner, wie ein Mönch zu leben.“

„Ich weiß.“ Rico versuchte sich noch schmaler zu machen, als er Jos Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Warum, verdammt, musste Jo sich so breit machen? Er zuckte zusammen, als Jos Mund an seinem Ohr flüsterte. „Du bist sehr sexy mit deiner Schüchternheit, weißt du das? Dir werden die Typen in Scharen nachlaufen.“

Seine Hand wanderte von der Schulter zu Ricos Brust und unter die Knopfleiste der Pyjamajacke, während er ein Bein über Ricos schlang.

“Jo, was machst du da?“, fragte Rico irritiert.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?“, kam es zurück. Jos Mund glitt dem Hals entlang, suchte den Adamsapfel um daran zu nippen. Seine Hand wanderte langsam tiefer, unter den Bund der Hose.

„Aber... aber du bist doch nicht“, stotterte Rico. 

„Schwul? Nein, aber bisexuell“, antwortete Jo. Seine Hand hatte gefunden, was sie suchte und er stellte mit großer Zufriedenheit fest, dass er nicht ohne Auswirkung auf Rico blieb. „Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich das schon mit dir tun wollte.“

///

„Wie groß sind die Chancen, dass du hier irgendwo Gleitcreme und Kondome hast?“; fragte Jo später. Längst war auch das letzte Stück Stoff, dass ihre Körper voneinander getrennt hatte, verschwunden, die Decke ebenso und mit ihnen allmählich auch Ricos Befangenheit und Zurückhaltung.

„Null“, erwiderte er nun und schloss stöhnend die Augen, als Jo wieder den Kopf senkte, um seinen Penis noch einmal in den Mund zu nehmen. 

„Dann muss es eben so gehen“, meinte Jo, als er wieder von ihm abließ. 

„Jo!“, sagte Rico alarmiert.

Jo lächelte ihn an, auch wenn der andere das in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. „Keine Bange, ich mach’s nur save.“ Er glitt über Rico, bis ihre Körper sich der Länge nach berührten und stieß dann seinen Unterkörper gegen Ricos. Ricos Kopf schwirrte von all den neuen, nie auch nur in den kühnsten Träumen erahnten, Gefühlen und Stimulationen, die Jo mit seinen Händen, mit seinem Mund, mit jedem anderen Teil seines Körpers, mit seinen Berührungen und Liebkosungen in ihm hervorgerufen hatte

„Morgen... morgen zeige ich dir, wie schön es ist. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich zu ficken“; flüsterte Jo jetzt heiser an Ricos Ohr. Der Jüngere warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte. Rasch hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund, als ihm seine Eltern im Nebenzimmer einfielen. Jo rutschte zwischen Ricos Beine, so dass ihre Glieder einander berührten und begann zu stoßen.

///

„Sind sie nicht ein schönes Paar“, flüsterte Heike Sander ihrem Mann zu, als das Stöhnen nebenan lauter wurde. 

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter: http://tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
